Happy Birthday
by piplupcola
Summary: Its a special day today on the 6th of January. Its the birthday of someone we all know of, and that France loves ever so dearly. And also to which a certain Englishman does a really nice thing:D Shipping and celebrating Jeanne x France forever! READ AND REVIEW PLS!
1. Happy Birthday Jeanne

Dedicated to my Jeanne on her sweet (some big number)'s birthday!~~~. Please read it and review. If you don't like it, also review! I like reviews!

Hetalia doesn't belong to me. DX

* * *

><p>France stared at the ceiling of his room, his left hand covering his half open eyes from the ray of sun light shining down on his bed. He looked to his digital clock. 8:01am<p>

6 January XXXX

it was that day again.

He got up from his queen size bed and got dressed and had breakfast as usual, in a white shirt with a navy-blue vest and red tie, with sand colour pants and mahogany shoes.

Then, before heading out, he turned to a picture frame, an old wooden frame. He smiled. Yet his eyes were full of sadness in them.

"Happy birthday." He said.

And then, he left. 

* * *

><p>England was in a rush. He had been up all night trying to get his work to, well work. After a few dozen different spells and another 12 other techniques, he finally got it to work, but now, he's late.<p>

Running like crazy, he made sure he didn't rattle the precious item in the small gift box he put it in. The small cream colour box was lamely wrapped in a red, blue and white coloured ribbon and around the bow was a tag. On it was written simply in black ink.

Happy Birthday  
>From: Arthur Kirkland<br>To: XXXXXX

England scrambled down the street, knocking into a number of people in the process. The curses and other things which would have made him stomping mad didn't bother him today. He didn't have the time for it. He ran and ran, finally to reach the train station. The Chunnel. Or in easier terms, the train to France. 

* * *

><p>France walked slowly down the street, greeting a few people along the way with a nod or a smile, a bow or two along the way. As he walked along, he stopped by a flower shop. The cream colored shop was filled to the brim with a variety of flowers, from the exotic to rare temperate ones. There were so many flowers that it was hard to find the door inside. France found it anyway, and went inside. The place was a mass of flowers, other than the counter.<p>

"Oh Francis dear! How have you been?" a middle age lady asked a she walked out from behind the counter.

"Good morning Angie. As usual, you look lovely as ever." He replied, bending down to kiss the rather plump lady's hand.

"Oh France, you're just the same as ever. I bet you did the same thing to my great great grandmother didn't you?" said Angie, but on her face it was real easy to see that she was enjoying it.

"Why yes. ~ And the same to your great grandmother, grandmother and mother too. You all are just too beautiful. ~" France amusedly joked. "Well, I'm here for some flowers today."

"Of course. The usual right? I got a great bunch of roses the other day and-"

"Actually, today I would like some lilies."

The lady was confused for a moment, before looking to a calendar hanging on the wall."Ah...I see. Today's that day again."

France nodded his head.

"Give a moment dear, I'll get the prettiest bunch of them all." she said before walking out to the front. And a few moments later, returned with a large and beautiful bouquet of snow white lilies. And in the middle of the lilies was a large crimson rose.

As France reached into his pocket, the lady stopped him. "It's on the house dear. Just say hi to her for me."

"But-"

"don't worry about it. I know my mother and the rest of my ancestors would have done the same."

"I am eternally grateful Angie."

* * *

><p>Upon reaching France, England continued his mad scramble dash.<br>As he ran further and further, the nice road turned into a cobble path. He finally slowed down, panting breathlessly yet continued to walk as fast as he could. Sweat started to form on his body even though it was still cold out. But, slowly but surely, he reached the village of Domrémy-la-Pucelle.

It was cloudy out. Signs of snow scattered the floor as puddles of water and melting snow. Not many people were around. But that didn't matter to England. He trekked through the village, leading up into the forest of Domémy. He followed the small dirt path, going ever so quick with every step, till finally he reached a clearing. A cemetery.

England, however, carried on in, wary not to step on anyone's tombstone or something. He greeted the couple of ghost who were having a chat at a corner, who in turn nod their heads in reply. Then at long last, after venturing to the end of the cemetery, he came to his location. The grave of XXXXXX.

"Haven't seen you for a long time huh…" England started. His voice awkward like the situation he was in.

_Arthur?… Why are you here?_

"N-nothing really… I just wanted to get here before France does."

_Francis is coming?_

"Of course he's coming. Doesn't he always come every year?"

_Ahahaha… I forgot._

"Really you…. Well… I brought you a gift." England said as he pulled out the box.

_Really? For me?_

"Yeah. Happy birthday XXXXXX" His calmly smiled.

_But how are you going to give me-_

"France will open it." He quickly answered.

_…Then why did you come all the way here?_

"I can't give that frog this personally! My pride's at-"

_-Pinch-_

Ow ow! Okay SORRY! I'll just leave it here and he can take it." He replied as his place the box gently beside the cross shaped gravestone.

"I gotta go now. Before France shows up."

_I see…._

"Yeah… so… bye." He ended and quickly turned his back to walk away.

_Come visit again soon._

England stopped in his tracks. He had a shocked look on his face, but then turn into a gentle warm smile. Without turning back, he waved his hand and continued walking

"…Maybe…"

* * *

><p>France reached the village. His presence was noted by almost all the people around him. They greeted him politely. Some even bowed or curtsey as he nodded or bow in reply. He walked up the path to the cemetery, passing the many rows and rows of gravestones around him. Till finally, he reached the end of the path. Standing before him was a grey marble cross with an old tattered ribbon loosely tied to it. He sat down in front of the grave.<p>

"Happy Birthday XXXXXX. I brought you some flowers again. Angie picked the best ones for you... oh yeah, and Angie said hi. Today I was…" France continued to talk to himself, telling the cross about everything that happen along the way and even stuff a few weeks back. Till, a few hours before sunset, he noticed a small box on the side of the cross.

"What's this?" He said and read it.

Happy Birthday **Wear It.**  
>From: Arthur Kirkland<br>To: XXXXXX Francis Bonnefoy.

"England? He's been here?" France wondered as he opened the unveiled the ribbon and opened the box. Inside the velvet lining was a necklace of a plain brown cross, nothing that France thought it might be.

He stared at the cross necklace and tried to wear it, but hesitated. After a long while of checking that it was safe, he carefully placed it around his neck. Nothing happen. He stood up and was almost gonna take it off when…

"It's been awhile...My dear Francis…"

He turned around, and immediately, like it was a reaction waiting to happen, tears starting pouring out of his eyes.

Then, rubbing his eyes of tears, he smiled and said:

"Happy birthday Jeanne."

* * *

><p>OMG I NEVER WRITTEN SOMETHING IN ONE DAY...- FEELS PRUSSIALLY AWSOME-<p>

LIKE IT? HATE IT? JUST REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!

AND OF COURSE,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEANNE!

HETALIA RULES!


	2. Side story: Bad Friend Trio minus Romano

-pops in- HI EVERYBODY!

IT'S JEANNE'S ANNIVERSARY TODAY!

I know I haven't been writing much cos I'm slow and I've been doing a lot of stuff lately. School for instance. I haven't really got time to write my fics. ITS BEEN A FEW MONTHS ALREADY DAMMIT! I bet all my reviewers have flown away already...OTL

But hey, I finally got this chapter done in time for Jeanne's death anniversary. Yes. today's the day England burned Jeanne to death and we all cried "DAMM YOU ENGLAND SCREW YOU!" but we still love England anyway. :)

But still, there's going to be be a lot of people celebrating Jeanne's awesomeness today and I'm one too!

So enjoy this chapter and remember to **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**!

* * *

><p>I do not own Hetalia cos it belongs to the one and only HIMA-SENSEI~~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>I also do not own Jeanne. She belongs to France!...and herself...and God...and...WHY DONT YOU JUST START READING THE FIC!<p>

* * *

><p>Side story: Bad Friend Trio minus France plus Romano<p>

It was an ordinary-yet-feels-not-ordinary-but-still-ordinary day.

The bad friends trio... Well, minus France plus Romano, were at a small bar in the streets of England. Why England? Who knows? But anyway, they were there. Spain and Prussia were lounging on the bar chairs facing the windows, drinking fine British brew, with Romano tucked safely between Spain's grasps. The Italian mafia member was struggling to get out the last hour, but after a 184-0 to Spain's boss-like powers, the boy just gave up and sticked to listening the other two chat about random stuff while he sipped on his orange juice.

Why orange juice you say? Well... Spain didn't think he was old enough for alcohol, (which Romano angrily stated not yet gave up after the 138th attempt) and... This is England. They don't have tomato juice there. I think.

After an hour of listening to useless gossips and junk, Romano stopped sipping his juice and looked out the window, seeing whether he can spot some pretty girls to hut in later.

Then,

"Hey, isn't that that bastard England?"

The other two turned their heads around. True enough, there was England, standing a few meters away from the bar, sweating and panting like he just ran a 1.4km marathon, and was going to run it again.

"Hey it is! ~ Good job my little tomato! ~ Spain said as he happy lunged another hug attack at the Italian boy. Romano already gave up resisting.

"Let's follow him!" Prussia cried out, his butt already off the chair and heading for the door. Spain quickly followed with Romano's hand in one of his, not forgetting to put a handful of money and coins on the table.

"You can keep the change!" he shouted in English before running off into the bustling streets.

* * *

><p>After a while of chasing, catching up, and chasing again, the trio finally reached the Chunnel train station. They watched as the panting British gentleman gasped for a ticket, dumped a sum of money on the counter table and started his mad run again. The trio did the same, quickly but secretly chasing after him.<p>

"We better get on this train or we'll lose him."  
>Prussia huffed as the Brit quickly ran up a now boarding train and followed behind. The train was already puffing with smoke as they ran up the train, fortunately because the doors closed right after they got in. As the train started to moved, they quickly stationed themselves at a few empty seats, far away enough to peek at their target. About fifteen minutes later, the ticket person came for their tickets. A tall British man wearing that casual ticket-person-should-be-wearing uniform. Spain took out his ticket and gave it to the man. Prussia and Romano did the same. Before the man left, Spain asked in plain curiosity.<p>

"Umm... Excuse me, where is this train heading to?"

The man looked at the Spaniard, with a quite surprised look on his face.

"This train only goes to one location." he replied.

"Which is?" Romano asked.

"Why, France of course!" The man replied before walking away.

"Oh... France eh?" Prussia Spain and Romano repeated in unison.

5

4

3

2

1

"WAIT A MINUTE FRANCE?"

* * *

><p>As the train halted to a stop, the rested Englishman took the opportunity to continue his marathon sprint. His stalkers followed after, trying to catch up with the running man.<p>

"How the heck is this guy running so fast?" Romano shouted, struggling to catch up with the fast pace. He might be an Italian but he would need someone chasing him to run fast. "And why are we following him in the first place?"

"Cos the last place Mr Brows would want to go to is France!" Prussia answered as he ran. "And to think he would selflessly run up a train to France is near impossible."

"He seems to be in a real hurry too," added Spain. "That's unlike him, to be late for something and all."

They continued the chase till the smooth asphalt road became a hard cobbled path. Tired and sweating, they stopped running and walked briskly. Fortunately, England had done the same thing, walking briskly up the path until they came across a sign.

"Do...rei...mi...la..." Romano tilted his head as he struggled to read.

"Domrémy-la-Pucelle." Spain and Gilbert corrected. Having French for a friend was really helpful.

"Why is England going to a French village?" Spain casually asked as they briskly walk through the village. "He has a girlfriend here or something?"

"Don't be silly. You know 100% that he won't ever forbid that rule." Prussia answered back. "But he definitely has business with someone here."

The trio followed the Englishman through the village and up into a forest. The forest of Domémy. The cobble path turned into a small dirt path.

"Hold on, my shoelace got loose." Prussia stopped as he quickly tied his shoe. Romano and Spain carried on up the straight path. A few minutes later, Prussia continued along, only to see Spain and Romano had stop before the edge of a clearing.

"Hey why did you guys stop all of a sudden? You might lose him!" Prussia shouted to them as he walked up.

"Hey Gilbert, you know what you say just now about him having business with someone here?"

"Yeah what?"

"I don't think the person he's meeting is here anymore..."

"Whaddaya mea-" Prussia asked as he finally got to the entrance of the clearing, "Oh."

* * *

><p>In front of them was a cemetery. A cemetery in a forest. There wasn't anything else around other than its gothic gate and old rusty bars which surrounded the whole grave site. They cautiously walked in, paying extra attention to where they treaded on, making extra sure that they don't step on anything...that shouldn't be stepped on. They followed the white trail through the cemetery, getting ever so closer to the end. Romano was freaking out, griping onto Spain's are till the point it looked like it would hurt. But this is Spain we're talking about, so it's fine.<p>

"W-W-Why would that bastard England be doing h-h-here!" he spurted out, clinging even more tightly, though Spain didn't even flinch a bit.

"It's okay my little tomato, we're almost ther- Wait! There he is!"

Sure enough, there was England, standing in front of a large marble cross. The trio hid behind a nearby tree, only their heads popping out the side to see what was going on.

"What is he doing?...Wait, is he talking to the cross?" Romano asked

Spain disappointedly sighed. "Seems so. Guess he knew the person. Great. So we came all the way here to see him talk to marble."

"What are guys talking about? Can't you see he's talking to a girl?" Prussia said.

"What?" Spain and Romano asked in unison.

"What what? Can't you see the girl there?"

They stared closer and harder."...No?"

"What do mean no? She's like right there! How could you-"

Prussia looked at Spain. Spain looked at Romano. Romano looked at Spain. Romano and Spain looked at Prussia

"Ohhhhhh... she's a ghost and he's...oh."

Knowing that freaking out now is not a good idea, an almost-freaked-out Spain, Prussia and Romano continued watching as England continued his chat with the invisible girl. His face was just overflowed with awkwardness, his body too, with his odd pose and movements. He talked for a while, then placed the little box gently next to the marble cross before starting to leave, then after a few steps he stopped again. (Did the girl say something to him?) Back facing the grave, he smiled a small smile (ENGLAND's SMILING?), mouthed out something, and carried on his departure.

Once they made sure that England had totally left, the three stepped out of their hiding place.

"S-S-S-So England was talking to a ghost?" Romano asked, finally able to freak out now that England's gone.

"England does seem to keep talking to invisible creatures, so I assume why not?" Spain replied.

"Then why can Prussia see her?"

"Yeah, why can you?"

"Duh. Extinct country remember?" Prussia replied, pointing his thumb to his chest in an awesomely manner.

"...guess that makes sense."

"What makes sense?" said a voice.

They turned around. In front of them was a girl, a blonde haired girl. Her short hair curled around like soft waves in the sea. Dressed in a white long sleeve blouse with a red ribbon and a navy-blue knee skirt, she smiled at them. They smiled back... Until they noticed she was distinctively transparent.

"G-G-GHOST!" they cried out.

The ghost laughed at their reaction, "relax. I'm not gonna haunt you or anything." she said in a gentle, French-accented voice to make sure that they don't get the wrong impression. The ghost, sure that they aren't that freaked out now, quickly scanned through her new guest then pause at a certain albino, and stared hard.

"...Beilschmidt? Is that you?"

Gilbert stared at the ghost girl's face for a few seconds, and then, "...Jeanne?"

"It is you! "Jeanne happily cried out, wanting to lunge for a reunion hug but quickly remembered that how she was fully permeable. "How are you? You didn't change at all! I guess that what you get for being a nation and everything. I bet your empire has grown-"

"Jeanne,"

"Hmm?"

He scratched the back of his head, looking a bit embarrassed. "I am no longer a nation. I...kinda died out a few thousand years ago."

"A-Ah... Is that so... Ur...Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"It's okay. My younger brother is running the land for me now so it's no sweat! I'm still living as a nation, though I'm still bounded to the rules and all."

Jeanne sighed a sigh of relief, "that's good to hear." before turning to the confused duo "And Gilbert, these people are?"

"This is Antonio Fernandez and Lovino Vargas. They're Spain and South Italy." he said, pointing at the two. "Antonio hardly visited at that time so I think this is the first time you've met them." then turned to point to Jeanne. "This here's Jeanne D'Arc. She was Francis' partner and leader of the French army during the Hundred Years War, when she was still alive."

Jeanne did slight curtsey, and then walked over to the Italian and Spaniard, circling around them as she examined her guests. "So you are Antonio!" she said, clapping her hands together, "Francis told me a lot about you! And Lovino too! Though you seem much older than how he portrays you as... Well, I guess you're country has grown since then. ~"

"You know us?" Spain asked.

"Yup! Francis likes to talk a lot about you two. And Arthur too! Even though we were enemies and stuff."

"You knew that perv and bastard? How are they related to u anyway?" Romano asked.

-Prussia face palm-

"well..." Jeanne started as she blushed, pressing her fingers together. "Francis was my... boyfriend..."

"YOU'RE BOYFRIEND?" A shocked Italian and Spaniard screamed.

"AHH! Don't say it out loud its embarrassing!"

"And Arthur? Well..." she stopped, staring off at the side.

"Well?"

"...he's the one who killed me."

…

A somewhat no, REALLY uncomfortable silence filled the area. All that was audible were the rustling of the leaves in the wind and the different styles of breathing. No one dared to speak, in fear they might say something touchy again.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"W-Well, it's been a long time since then. So let's forget about it okay?" Jeanne replied, changing the subject," so anyway, you three still haven't answered my question yet. Why were you guys tailing Arthur?"

"We've known Eng-Arthur for a long time, longer than anyone living on Earth." Spain said. "And the last time I ever saw him rushing anywhere was to see America when he was still a British colony, soooo..."

"I see~ that's very unlike Arthur to be rushing around huh?" Jeanne nodded in agreement,

"Yep. Who knew he came to meet you?"

"He must want to arrive before Francis did that silly guy."

"Francis's coming?" the trio asked.

"Yeah. Today's my birthday. So he's sure to come and visit me again. Even though I can't meet him or anything..."

_A nation is forbidden to fall in love with a human._

"Cos of the curse? "Gilbert asked.

_A love between them will never be blessed._

"Yeah. Cos of the curse. "Jeanne replied. She was smiling but hidden behind her smile was a soul filled with sadness.

_Even after death._

* * *

><p>"Well, you guys should get going soon," Jeanne said finally, looking at the Sun," it's almost 430, Francis will be here soon."<p>

"We understand, say hi to France for us!"

"I will~ just give me a call if you guys come back and visit again," she said, before waving her hand to some bushes next to her. Immediately a gust of wind shake up the bushes, revealing a small trail behind them. "You guys can follow this path back to the entrance, I'm sure you can find your way from there right?"

"Sure thing!"

"Of course."

"Yup!"

One by one, the trio disappeared behind the bushes, until Prussia was the last one left.

"Gilbert!"

"Hmm?" he answered, almost half his body already sticking into the bush

"Francis might be weird, rude and a big pain in the neck, but he's my Francis. So...please take care of him for me."

Prussia grinned.

"It'll be my pleasure!"

And disappeared behind the bushes.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was an eventful trip." Spain said as the trio walked through the village.<p>

"we found out a lot about our favourite little frenchie." smirked Romano evilly," I say we use it to our advantage and blackmail him!"

"Now now my dear tomato that's not very nice, "Spain replied, hugging him tightly, only to be pushed away to his disappointment." I don't think we should be doing that."

"Fine. Just thought we should." he grumbled back. He turned to the albino,"Hey Gil! What do you think?"

But Gilbert wasn't listening. Or even there for that matter. The two turn around, only to see the albino walking the opposite direction.

"Hey Gil! What are you doing? That's the way to the cemetery! "Spain cried out as the two started running to catch up with the quick walking ex-nation.

"What if..."

?

"What if I translate what Jeanne say to Francis? He can't see or hear her right?" as he spoke his walking got faster and faster. "But I can. So if I just translated what she said to Francis, they can understand each other! They might not be able to see each other but at least they can speak to each other!"

"That's a great idea! Nice work Gil!" Spain cheered, catching up and attacking Prussia with a great big hug.

"For once, you're idea makes sense, you crazy German. Good job thinking about it." agreed Romano.

"You guys... Don't think my idea is weird?"

"Not at all!"

"I do."

"Then," said Prussia, picking himself up from the hug attack," what are we waiting here for? We've got a love to save!" and with that, grabbing his two companions by the hands, they started off back to the cemetery. However...

"Hold it!" shouted someone.

Falling into a pile, they looked at the source of the voice. It wasn't who they expected.

"E-E-E-E-England? F-Fancy meeting you here!" The Prussian stuttered.

"It won't work." England replied flatly.

"what won't?"

"Your idea of course you gits."

England earth green eyes met theirs. His face was overwhelmed with seriousness. They knew he wasn't joking. But still...

"Why not England? Explain."

"Look. If such a simple method could have work that frog would be coming here every day by now. "England explains, shrugging at some parts." You don't know this but France has tried countless ways to get back with Jeanne. It wasn't pretty."

"So then, even if we help to tell him what Jeanne is saying-" Spain asked.

"God will censor them off." England finished.

"Wow that's cruel." said Romano.

"That's the curse those two have to face for breaking the rules." Prussia sighed. "If England didn't kill Jeanne for him, it could have been worse."

The albino gave a slight shrug, then stop immediately like someone press a pause button, or at least like he noticed something. He turned around to England with a suspicious face on him.

"Hey England, if you killed Jeanne then why are you here?"

Remembering that fact, the three stared at England with suspicious eyes. They had (well at least Romano and Spain) totally forgotten than the culprit for their new friend's death is right in front of their faces. They kept staring, and staring, and staring, till a very disturbed England finally decides to speak.

"I came here to give something." he started sheepishly. "I've been working on it for a while now but I only got it complete this year and fortunately on her birthday too."

"Give her something?" the other party asked.

"Yeah. To apologize for what I did to her and stuff. I know it isn't much but it's the best I can do for her now."

"What is it?"

"It's hard to explain it out without showing it to you."

"Let's go see it then."

The Englishman thought for a while. He didn't want to go back there, not to mention dragging three others along. "...Fine." He finally decided. "France knows a quicker way of getting there so he should long be there by now. I just hope that frog doesn't think the present's a trap or something."

Then something kicked into Spain's head. "Hey England, when you mean present, you mean the little box you gave to Jeanne?"

"H-How do you know... Forget it. I can pretty much guess from the fact that you're here in the first place anyway."

* * *

><p>Taking the lead, England and the trio returned back into the forest. It was already near sunset and the lighting was getting darker and darker. By the time they reached the entrance, the sky was ablaze in a mix of scarlet, vermillion and indigo, leaving dark entrancing shadows on the objects in its way. But the entrance however, was not as empty as it was before. A group of people in village clothes were standing there, chatting and playing around. But most similar about them is the fact they were all translucent.<p>

"There's so many! And we can see them!"

"It's getting dark. Ghost comes out more often at night maybe it makes it easier to see them."

"That's tru-Oh my God they can talk!"

"Let's get closer!"

"This is so cool!"

"You kids young days are so lively." Said an old man standing next to England.

"Don't mind them sir. They're not used to the supernatural." England said, trying his hardest not to face palm himself "However I don't mean to pry, but can I ask why all of you are waiting here at the entrance?"

"Miss Jeanne's having a moment now. We all came to the entrance so we won't disturb her. You can go in if you want but make sure you don't disturb her too. I've never seen her so happy for a long time."

"That means it worked. Come on you three!"

Dragging them back into their senses, the four continued their walk into the cemetery. Until, however. They saw something, something they never expected. There, a few distances away, in the end of the cemetery where Jeanne's cross lies, are two people. One was Jeanne, one was Francis. And they most shocking part is, in the scarlet sunset, the two were in embraced, hugging each other tightly as tears just fell down each other's eyes. Something they could never do for centuries.

"Eh? What? Ur...How is that possible?" a shocked Italian asked. "A few hours ago Jeanne was said France could never see her, more less touch her."

"It was the present. An enchanted necklace that temporarily lets you see and feel the spirits of the dead like they were still alive."

"A necklace?"

"When I was making the necklace something was missing from it to make it work. I needed something to counteract the curse. Then last night, a stranger came up to my door and gave me something, a transparent jewel, saying that it's what I need to complete the magic. It took a while to get how to use the jewel since he disappeared immediately after I looked up. But I seems I did it."

"It's great their back together again."

"Come on guys. Let's follow what the rest of the ghost are doing and leave them alone. From my calculations, the necklace's power will hold up till the sun comes up, so they'll need every minute they have."

Slowly and quietly, they returned the way they did. England turned around to see the couple again, he was about to turn around when he noticed Jeanne had noticed them. She smiled. And even with her face being shadowed by the sunset, he could see her smile. Such a radiant smile. She mouthed a few words to him and England went on his way.

* * *

><p>"Hey I'm hungry. Let's go grab something to eat at a nearby bar something."<p>

"Might as well. France's food is real good! Is it okay with you Roma?"

"Hmm...Why not? They might have tomato juice here. It's okay with you right you beer drinking bastard?"

-Silence-

"hey Gil, you alright?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Hey Gil's crying!"

"I-I'm not crying you damm Italian! I'm j-just washing the insides of my eyes Kay?"

With the setting sun at their backs, the four countries walked out of the village of Domrémy-la-Pucelle. Some feeling pleased, some feeling proud, some feeling both. But nevertheless, all felt happy that their close friend can finally see his love once again.

And what did Jeanne mouthed to England?

She had said:

_Thank you._

* * *

><p><em>OMG YAY I'M DONE! It's real messy I'm sorry but my english isn't very good. :P<br>_

_Anyway,_

_HAPPY ANNIVERSARY JEANNE _even though it's an anniversary of your death _BUT YEAH! XD_

_But wait there's more!  
><em>

_I'm going to be writing more chapters for this fic so please REVIEW and SUBSCRIBE, even if it might take a few months to post cos I write real slowly._

_so..._

_SEE YOU SOON!~ :D_


End file.
